User talk:Beccabear101
Welcome to Becca's Talk Page! Here's some inportant rules to follow... # Please make a new header # Sigh your message so I know who you are # Don't be rude or I won't reply # And I will reply to you as fast as I can. Thanks! :) Archives: Archive 1 THANK YOU SOO MUCH I love it i love it i love it i love it! I LOVE IT SOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR THE BEST COUSIN EVER! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!! YOU THE BEST. LOOK HOW MUCH I LOVE IT... [[User:Sandycane|''I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy']] SE HOW MUCH I LOVE IT? OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YOUR THE BEST COUSIN IN THE WORLD!!!! LOOK I LOVE IT SO MUCH... [[User:Sandycane|I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy']] IT'S ABOUSLITY PER-FECT! THANK YOU AGIAN! okay i'm tired now but thanks :) Quest started An important message for the Bee: The Quest has been approved. Also, because you are coming on the quest Ok Should be fine I'm tired Hi cuz. I'm tired of this wiki. I try my best to make my claim good but i just don't want to do it any more. I know my claim sucks really bad. I'm so tired of reading all the admins comments. Saying that i have to do this and do that and blah blah. I just can't do it anymore. I'm so tired of it. I can't take it anymore. I know you are always saying try your best or i know you can do it. But i give up i just can't take it anymore. I will keep doing the Heros Wki. But this wiki i'm over. I don't want to do it anymore. Gah! I just get so frustrated. And so mad over one claim. I know i should do what the admins say but i can't. I don't know how to explain it. I can't take it anymore. I don't want to this wiki anymore. Thanks for understanding, [[User:Sandycane|I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy']] I'm tired Yes [[User:Sandycane|I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy']] Re:Image Okay! No problem, I'll just remove it. Although, are you taliking about the first image or a different one? DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 17:53, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Re Okay, thanks! I'l delete it. :D re: Not 2.1, but you can use any of the others Re:Test Based on the results, you managed to get 32/5, meaning you got 32 correct answers and 5 wrong ones. This equals to you getting approximately 86% on the test. This, then, gives us the knowledge that you are ready or are at least knowledgable about what to check for in claims. Now, in the case that you'd like to get started, kindly IM me so we can set an "appointment" wherein I can thoroughly discuss with you the items which you either got wrong, were not entirely sure about, or just simply curious about. :) If I'm right, I'm 8 hours ahead of the UTC so... yeah. Just tell me the time you're available (and preferably the time zone you're in too) so I can make appropriate plans :) :/ I don't think I'll be able to meet you at that time. 5pm for you is like, 6 am for me and by 6 am, I'm already on the way to school. How about we try meeting at 8:30 PM my time (which is around 7:30 AM your time) on Saturday? Hi hi. how do you put a pic on your character page if you already have it uploaded?? '"When I say I hate you while I'm smiling, I don't mean it. But when I say I hate you while I'm glaring, you better run!"~LindsayF"' hi what do you mean? I'm confused...... by a lot. what name of what pic? how am I supposed to know the name??? (sorry if I'm being a bit rude, but remember to make a new header for each start of a message) '"When I say I hate you while I'm smiling, I don't mean it. But when I say I hate you while I'm glaring, you better run!"~LindsayF"' Want to rp hey becca i really want to rp but i can't because my char will never get claim. [[User:Sandycane|I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy']] Sigh me up it is kind of confusing. Also can i name her Ella? [[User:Sandycane|I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy']] panther. [[User:Sandycane|I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy']] sure okay reply Okay. I will have purple and black please. [[User:Sandycane|I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy']] Templates Please be reminded that you are not permitted to create word bubble templates for characters that have 'not' been approved. This includes characters that are currently undergoing claiming. Please refrain from doing this again in the future, else an official warning will be issued out. Also Is the character, Ella, Guardian of Panthers, still yours? Here Heres the line of code that you can post on your page insert image here RP Hey Bacca!You want to continue our rp on Hailey' s page? I intend to live forever, so far so good...~GummyBear1234 Christoff Look, I'm really sorry I wasn't able to answer to your post ;-; I didn't know you posted. For some reason, I didn't receive an e-mail so I'm really sorry about that. And I just want you to know that I have already replied :) Here's the link just to make your life easy xP Re: Alright, 9:30 PM my time on Saturday. Hopefully I won't forget or fall asleep on that day... Also Who exactly is your newb? I wasn't informed of any adoption occuring so I can't exactly update your forum slot as of yet >.< Re Hi Beccabear! I'm looking at the characters for adoption ;) [[User:Sandycane|I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy']] well well first she has to talk to me because i never met her >< so i dont know how she will act. and itll be hard considering shes super new, but maybe. '"My Perfection seems to be blowing up in your face."~Katnip, A Diva Struggling In N.Y."' 22:39, February 11, 2014 (UTC) e.e Um.... your last post on the forum is god-modding, she cant just ignore a katana coming for her face. Helper First and foremost, congratulations on obtaining the status of "Official Wiki Helper". Now, kindly remember that, as a helper, you must be consistent in your 'helping'. The best way to do this is to help the admin team check claims but you may go beyond that, if you wish. Also, keep in mind that, if in a month, we see that you were helping out very minimally (around 5 or so edits only for the entire month), then we will be forced to take away the status of helper from you. Basically put, just be as helpful as you can be. We're a growing wiki and we need as much cooperation from the users as we can get :) In the long run, this can help you should you wish to go for rb. If you have any other questions, kindly see the Official Wiki Helpers page. If, still, you have questions, don't hesitate to ask. Death List Js that I've noticed that you've put your animal nymph on the Death list, though they can't be killed, as they are immortal until the species they protect dies. ��Wisdom comes from Wonder ~WoW Hey Just thought I'd remind you that appearances need not be written in a good sized paragraph. A maximum of 4-5 sentences for the appearance would do. :) Model Can you help me find a model for a nymph? [[User:Sandycane|I like big books and i can not lie :D]] [[User Talk:Sandycane|'~Sandy''']]